What Can Happen In A Chat
by lekitsume
Summary: Kagome and her friends live in the modern era. They get online to chat all of the time. Untill Sango decides to invite them to a party at her place. Kagome meets Inuyasha's older half brother!read to see what happens.


Disclaimer: Nope... Don't own the dude Inuyasha

What Can Happen In A Chat

Chapter 1: Fluffy!

**-Fudel era chat room-**

**Inuyasha- Halfinu**

**Kagome- LittleMiko**

**Sango- demonslayer**

**Miroku- Holymonk**

**Shippo- kitsume**

**Sesshomaru- Inulord**

-Halfinu enreted Fudel era-

-Holymonk entered Fudel era-

-Kitsume entered Fudel era-

Kitsume: Hi

Halfinu: hey

Holymonk: hi

Holymonk: sigh

Kitsume: Whats wrong monk?

Holymonk: what, nothing...its just...

Halfinu: Theres no girls in this chat yet

Holymonk:gasp why do you think so lowly of me half

Kitsume: Hes right you know monk

Holymonk: grins

Holymonk: but its so lonely

Kitsume: were here aren't we?

Halfinu: He only wants to talk to girls right now i guess

Kitsume: yup

Holymonk: HEY! I like to talk to you guys 2! But...

Halfinu: but wat?

Holymonk: ...

Kitsume: wat monk?

Holymonk: uhh...well...

-Inulord entered Fudel era-

Holymonk: Hey inu

Kitsume: Hihi

Inulord? Why would you repeat yourself

Kitsume: i dono... i just like to say hi twice

Halfinu: Hey lord popsicle

Inulord: Shut it half breed

-Littlemiko entered fudel era-

Halfinu: Make me

Little miko: I see were having fun

Halfinu: What do you mean! Far from it!

Littlemiko: don't you ever reconize sarcasim

Kitsume: HEY miko!!!

Holymonk: HEEELLLO... my lady, i've been waiting

Littlemiko: don't even try perv

Littlemiko: Hi kitsume

-Demonslayer entered Fudel era-

Littlemiko: Hey slayer! .

Demonslayer: Hey miko, hows it been

Littlemiko: Its been good lately, nothen goin on

Holymonk: Slayer...

Demonslayer: Don't even think about it monk

Littlemiko: Ya you mess with her... i dono what to say... um

Littlemiko: You're doomed

Kitsume: Yup... You won't see the light of day ever agian

Holymonk: Hush kit

Kitsume: What if i don't want to... i don't have to

Littlemiko: I'm worning the both of you...

Holymonk: Jeeze Miko, calm down... but the kit needs to know when to keep his moulth shut

Kitsume: No i don't

-Holymonk has been booted from Fudel era-

-Kitsume has been booted from Fudel era-

Halfinu: Thanks miko

Halfinu: They were geting very annoying... they deserved it and the kit needed to shut up

-Halfinu has been booted from Fudel era-

Demonslayer: are you going to boot anyone else?

Inulord: Well their WAS a reason for each being booted

Demonslayer: Ya... your right

Littlemiko: They just realy make me mad sometimes

Demonslayer: Kags? what do you mean sometimes?

Inulord: Kags?

Demonslayer: Ops! Sry Miko

Littlemiko: Its alright

Inulord: So your real name is?

Littlemiko: Kagome. Yours?

Inulord: And why would i tell you my real name?

Littlemiko: Because i told you mine... And i would like to know yours

Inulord: Sesshomaru

Littlemiko: Are you halfinu's brother... well half brother

Inulord: Unfourtenatley

Littlemiko: I know, hes a pain... i'd hate to be his brother too

Demonslayer: I know, but it was so funny when he made you mad at your house. i thought he wouldn't make it out alive!

Inulord: really? that would be somthing iteresting to see

Demonslayer: Guess what! You can!

Inulord: and how might that be?

Demonslayer: I'm having a party!

Littlemiko: Oh no, who are you inviting this time

Demonslayer: don't worry, only the people in this chat

Littlemiko: So only six all togeather?

Demonslayer: yup

Inulord: This sounds interesting... i just might go

Littlemiko: YAY i get to meet sessho

Inulord: sessho?

Littlemiko: Yup

Demonslayer: She likes calling people by their name in a shorter version or give them nicknames

Littlemiko: Yup, and i might have a nickname for the lord... but i think i need to get to know him first

Inulord: Oh?

Littllemiko: yup

Inulord: really?

Inulord: and how do you plan to do that?

Littlemiko: well on this chat and at the party

Inulord: well my little miko you won't get to know me better untill tomarro

Littlemiko: awww, why?

-Inulord left Fudel era-

Littlemiko: Thats why

-Holymonk entered Fudel era-

-Kitsume entered Fudel era-

-Halfinu entered Fudel era-

Halfinu: i see lord popsicle left

Littlemiko: you mean your brother, you should know. he lives in the same house as you dosn't he?

Halfinu: well ya, but how did you know HE was my HALF brother

Littlemiko: i asked and he said yes

Halfinu: huh?

Littlemiko: Well i gotta go. BYE YALL

Demonslayer: Don't LEAVE ME

Holymonk: and why don't you want to stay here with ME

Demonslayer: SEEEEE? YOU can't leave me here with THE PERV!!!

Littlemiko: I understand... call me

Demonslayer: OK

Halfinu: can i call you?

Littlemiko: uhhh.. ok

Kitsume: How about me?

Littlemiko: UHHH, ok

Holymonk: Miko?

Littlemiko: NOOOOO... Call slayer

Demonslayer: WHAT!!! WHY???

Holymonk: Whats her #?

Littlemiko: its...

Demonslayer: DONT YOU DARE!!!

-littlemiko wispers to Holymonk-

Holymonk: Ok thanks miko

Demonslayer: WHY?! MIKO WHY?!

Littlemiko: because you need someone

Demonslayer: and YOU DON'T

Littlemiko: no i don't

Lottlemiko: Ok BYE... CALL ME... oh heres my #

-Littlemiko wispers to Halfinu and Kitsume-

Littlemiko: You have mine right slayer

Demonslayer: yup

Littlemiko: K bye ... FOR REAL THIS TIME

-Littlemiko left Fudel era-

-Demonslayer left Fudel era-

-Halfinu left Fudel era-

-Kitsume left Fudel era-

-Holymonk left Fudel era-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Kagome's house)

Kagome closed her laptop, and sat it on her desk.

"Ok, time to call Sango."

Kagome picked up the phone and called her best friend.

'Hello.'

"Hello Sango. Has the monk called you yet?"

'NO! Miroku hasn't. I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!'

"I know, but you realy need to meet a good guy... you need it... trust me, it will do you good."

'Are you shure? But with a PERVERT! Thats pushin it. Don't you think?'

"It might be pushing it, but.."

'But what Kagome.'

"He seems nice... you could get the perverted thoughts out of him and he could be the perfect guy for you. I mean he seems a LOT nicer than other guys we have met."

'Ya I guess your right.'

"I am."

'K Kags, I gotta go eat dinner... Talk to you tomaro.'

'Ok Sango, nite.'

After that said Kagome hung up and prepared for her next call. And soon enough... The phone rang.

"Hello?"

'Hey Kagome.'

"Oh... Hey Inuyasha. How are you?"

'Good, except my older half brother locked me in my room.'

"Hahahaha. Why did he do that?"

'Hey! Its not funny!'

Then Kagome herd someone in the background.

'Inuyasha. Who are you talking to... I thought I told you no phone.'

"Whos that.?"

'Oh crap my brother is comming.'

"Sesshomaru?"

'Yes, Sesshomaru! And he is probably going to take my phone.'

Kagome then herd the door open on the other side of the phone.

'Who are you talking to Inuyasha?'

'No one Sesshomaru! Just a friend from the chat.'

'Oh... And who might this friend be?'

'No way I'm telling you!'

Kagome sighed.

"Ok then... I think I'll go so you two can fight in peace."

But Kagome had second thoughts.

"But I just might bring over some duct tape and help Sesshomaru."

Oh ya... This was going to be good.

'WHAT! You trader. Why!'

"If I know you any better, you were the one who started it."

Then Kagome herd Sesshomaru.

'Give me the phone Inuyasha.'

'No way... You will have to take it!'

'Very well then.'

Kagome then herd Inuyasha yell and a whole bunch of crashes.

'And who is this?'

Sesshomaru didn't sound like he was in a good mood... So Kagome decided to cheer him up.

"Hey Sessho!"

'Kagome?'

Kagome then herd Inuyasha scream in the background.

'How do you know Kagome!'

'Be silent half breed.'

Kagome herd the door shut.

'Why were you talking to him?'

"He wanted to call me. I couldn't say no. He is my friend. Anyways... What did he do to start all this?"

'I'm in charge right now and he disobeyed me.'

"What did he refuse to do? His homework?"

'Yes.'

"I thought so."

'How long have you known my half brother?'

"Eh... About two years."

'Hn.'

After he said that Kagome herd more crashing.

'SESSHOMARU! GIVE ME MY PHONE!'

'Back in the room Inuyasha.'

'Not until you give me my phone!'

'When will you get it. I told you no phone until you finish your work.'

"Hes too Lazy to do it." Kagome stated.

'I know but he needs to learn.'

'Quit talking to the trader Sesshomaru!'

'Trader. Why is he calling you a trader?'

"I threatened that I would grab some duct tape and come over and help you. Because I know he started all of this."

'You are more than welcome.'

"Really?"

Kagome then realized something.

"Oh wait! Darn!"

'What is it?'

"I can't because me and my family are going out to dinner in three hours."

'What a shame. How quick can you get here?'

"If I ran... Ten minuets."

'Then you can come."

"No I can't. I have to get ready and there is no way my mom would let me."

'Too bad.'

Inuyasha yelled again.

'Are you inviting her over?!'

'Yes.'

'You can't do that!'

'And why is that half breed?'

'Because... Ummm...'

"Of course he can't think of a reason."

'Is he always like this arround you?'

"Yes he is... I gotta go get ready. Talk to you later, and get in a better mood ok."

'I will try miko.'

"K bye."

With that Kagome hung up.

"I've got a new nick name for Sessho. He may not like it, but hes ganna have to deal with it."

Kagome went into thought as she got ready for dinner.

"Inuyasha told me that Sesshomaru was a full demon and him a half demon. Inuyasha also told me he had a fluffy tail instead of ears. I can't wait to meet him in person."

"KAGOME TIME TO GO!" Kagome herd her mom call from downstairs.

"K BE RIGHT THERE!"

Kagome ran down the stairs and got in the car with her mom, little brother, and grandpa.

-At the restrant-

Kagome and her family sat at their table and got ready to order. After they ordered Kagome and her mom started to talk.

"So mom... Sango has a party coming up and I wonder if I can go."

"When is it and who is gong?"

"I don't know when... And everyone there I know. Well except for one guy, but he is Inuyasha's other brother."

"Is that all?"

"Yes mother."

"Ok then... You can go."

Kagome was so happy. "Thanks soooo much mom!"

"Your welcome."

After that, their food was served. They then ate and went home. As soon as Kagome was in her room, she was ready for bed and ploped on her bed. She was so happy it was summer.

-Morning-

(On Fudel era chat)

-Little miko entered Fudel era-

Little miko: Hey guys

Holymonk: Why, hello

Demonslayer: Hi Kagome

Kitsume: Hihi

Halfinu: trader

Littlemiko: I'm no trader!

Halfinu: You offered to help my brother!

Littlemiko: When is he getting on anyways?

Halfinu: In a couple of minuets...

Halfinu: I'm still very mad at you

Littlemiko: Are you still locked in your room?

Halfinu: YES

Demonslayer: HAHAHA

Holymonk: HAHA

Kitsume: LOOOOSSSSSEEEERRR

Halfinu: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP

Littlemiko: Just do your summer school work and you will be out...

Litlemiko: unless you did something else after I got off the phone

-Inulord entered fudel era-

Halfinu: I did somethin else

Littlemiko: What did you do now

Inulord: He decided he was going to try to take the phone from me

Littlemiko: Did he do it or fail

Halfinu: Failed

Littlemiko:...

Littlemiko: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Halfinu: WHY YOU... IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Littlemiko: Oh ya? I'd like to se you try

Halfinu: gulps

Littlemiko: Thought so

Littlemiko: OH YA! Hey lord

Inulord: Hello

Demonslayer: Now that everyone is here... I can make my announcement!

Litlemiko: What is it

Demonslayer: My party! Its in 4 days

Littlemiko: So its on Saturday, but I'm comming early on Friday to stay the night

Demonslayer: YUP

Littlemiko: Will you be able to go lord

Inulord: Yes I will

Littlemiko: Yay! Oh wait! I also came up with the perfect nickname for the lord.

Inulord: ...

Demonslayer: Oh this is going to be good

Halfinu: smiles And what is it miko

Inulord: Miko...

Littlemiko: FLUFFY

Demonslayer: ...

Holymonk: ...

Halfinu: ...

Kitsume: ...

Inulord: ...

Inulord: Why me

Halfinu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Inulord: HALF BREED

-Inulord left fudel era-

Halfinu: OH CRAP! HES COMMING!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Halfinu has been disconnected-

Holymonk: Hahahahahaha

Kitsume: Hahahahaha

Demonslayer: Hahahahahahaha

-Inulord entered Fudel era-

Inulord: Well I'll probably be back in a couple of hours, Inuyasha ran out of the house.

-Inulord left Fudel era-

Little miko: Sango

Damonslayer: Yes?

Litlemiko: I'm going to go, so I can get ready for Friday

Demonslayer: K

(After that Kagome logged off and shut her laptop)

Kagome sighed. "I hope Inuyasha is ok."

Like on que, Kagome herd the front door slam open, then shut. Then the door lock.

"KAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!!!"

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome ran down the stairs and was confronted with a out of breath Inuyasha spraled out on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, but he will be here any minuete."

"Ya, he logged off about 30 seconds ago."

"Oh crap! I have only about one minuete before he tracks me here. Wheres your family?"

"Out, won't be back till tomorrow."

There was a nock at the door and Inuyasha ran like a bat out of hell into her room. Kagome ten went to the door and opened it, knowing who it was.

Kagome smiled. "Hey."

Sesshomaru glared. " I'm looking for Inuyasha."

Kagome grinned. He didn't know who she was. She stepped to the side.

"He is up stairs."

Sesshomaru went past her and stalked to the stairs.

"Go easy on him Fluffy."

She knew it was him because of the pelt looking tail on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru paused, turned his and looked at her.

"Kagome?"

"Yup. You were pretty fast to get here. I knew demons were fast, but not that fast."

"How do you know I'm a demon?"

"For one, I am a miko so I can sense it. And for two, Inuyasha told me after I found out he was a half demon."

"Hn."

Kagome looked at the stairs. "He is probably out the window now."

"That dosen't matter now." Sesshomaru started to approach her.

"You aren't mad are you?"

"No, only at Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was now right in front of Kagome. She had to look up to look him in the eye. Man he was tall.

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "Does the rest of the people in the chat know about demons?"

"Ya, Holymonk, Miroku, is a monk. Demonslayer, Sango, a demon slayer. And Kitsume, Shippo. A fox demon."

"Hn."

"Your too tall."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"If I gotta look up at you this often my neck is going to start hurting."

"I don't think it is me who is too tall, but you who is too short."

"Hey! I'm not short."

At that time the front door swung open.

"KAG-... Oh crap... Your still here." Inuyasha stood at the doorway.

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh... Good story ne?**

**Ya, its one of those stories that just popped in my head and I HAD to write it down because I will forget it within the hour. On this story I even except flames...Anything, even one word is all. So ya...**

**Hoped you liked it and PLZ review.**

**One more thing... TACOS RULE!**

**-Lekitsume**


End file.
